Skoodge comes to Earth
by I-am-Italia
Summary: Jhonen Vasquez was going to add Skoodge later on in the series, so I decided to create my own little intro for everyones favorite Invader, besides Zim, SCOODGE! I NEED REVIEWS! EXCEPT IF U DONT LIKE IT! THEN I REALLY DONT!
1. Skoodge comes to Earth

Scoodge comes to earth!

Skoodges POV:

On... whatever planet I was on at this point, I had gone to my base and looked through my telescope. I wanted to see how my buddy, Zim, was doing since he and I were best friends at the academy. My SIR unit, Fluffy, sat on the couch waiting for his next special mission. I saw Zim in his base doing some touchups on some machiny thing. And thats where Gir came down and touched the button that said DO NOT TOUCH on it.

BOOOOOOM!

The machine exploded in Zims face. He had sut all over himself and started yelling horrible words at Gir and Minimoose that not even the Tallest would think of saying. Yeesh.

And then, it happened again. Some alien guys holding taquitos in clown suits came into my base and started to destroy it.

"WE KNOW WHAT YOU ARE! AND YOU SHALL LEAVE OR SUFFER OUR RATH!"

"AAAAAHHHHHH! GET OUT OF MY BASE! MY BEAUTIFUL BASE! ILL SHOOT YOU WITH MY LASERS! I MEAN IT!"

They destroyed the couch.

"NOOOO! THAT COSTS MONEYS!"

They destroyed the ceiling.

"AAAHHHH! GET OUT!"

They took the carpet.

"Oh, this will go nicely in our house." the big one said.

"mhm. yes. very nice."

They took my fridge.

"NNOOOOOOOO! MY SNACKS! WHY MY SNACKS! WWHHHHYYYYYYY!"

And then I got into my Voot cruiser and bolted away from that horrible planet. It was the first time I had ever ran from a fight, but they took my snacks, so what else was I supposed to do? I contacted the Tallest.

"Yello?" Purple answered.

"OH! ITS YOU! THANK GOODNESS! I was just on that other planet and my base got destroyed! Send help immediatly!"

"Sigh... (whisper) its skoodge. (talking) Um... would you look at that. we are getting another call. um... BYE! Hey! Red! Did you get the donuts we sent a request fo-" He said and cut the transmition as I just flew aimlessly around the dark void of space.

"Brrr." Fluffy shivered. "I don't like space. Its cold and dark."

"I know... we'll be out of here in no time. I hope..." I had reprogrammed my SIR to have a personality. "But, we have to promise that we will not loose our cool. That is the worst thing to do when in space." (as shown in icarly)

2 seconds later:

"AAAAHHHHHH! IM GONNA GO NUTS! I NEED LAND! LAND IS WHAT I NEED!" I shouted. (space madness) And then I thought to myself. "Hm... Maybe if I call Zim, he might let me stay with him until I can get to a different planet," Fluffy nodded.

I called Zim.

"Hey Zim! Hows it goin?"

"Scoodge? Youre still alive?"

"Um... yes. I am... Anyhow, I was wondering if you would let me stay on Earth with you just untill I get assigned to a different planet."

"AAAHHHH! GIR! STOP EATING THE TOASTER!"

"Is that a yes?"

"AAAAHHHHH! AND DONT YOU DARE LET THE SQUID OUT AGAIN!"

(cage unlocking sounds)(monster sounds)

"AAAAHHHHHH! YOURE HORRIBLE! OW! IT HURTS! IT HURTS SO BAD!"

"Um... I am going to take that as a yes... m-kay?"

"AUGH!"

(end of transmition)

"YEAH! FLUFFY! WE'RE GOING TO EARTH!"

"YESSIR! COORDINATES SET!" He flashed his red eyes at me in his commando mode. And then we set off to Earth.

2 days later:

"UUGGHHH! HOW LONG IS THIS GOING TO TAKE!"

"Were here."

"Oh... well... that worked out nicely..." I said as we flew into Earths orbit.

On Earth:

Zims POV:

It happened again. Gir ate the toaster AND NOW HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO EAT TOAST? That horrible robot. (thats right, girlovesmoosey, i went there) I spoke to Skoodge 2 days ago, but I didnt really hear what he was saying because I was too preoccupied...

(doorbell rings)

huh?

(Skoodge enters)

I looked at him like as to say "SKOODGE! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! MEH!"

He looked up.

"ZIM! Thanks a lot for letting me stay here!"

whu?

"I hope that we can have popcorn, watch movies, play a little board games and stuff."

um...

"And then, ... um... are those snacks? I'm so hungry after that long trip. Do you mind if I have some? PLEEEZ!"

what big eyes you have...

"zim? Hello?"

"Wait... whu? um... what big eyes you have..." I just randomly blurted out.

"Um... thanks... Um... can I camp out here for a while just untill the Tallest give me my new mission?"

"Um sure." I mean, how long will it take for him to get a new assignment? one, maybe 2 days?

FLASHFORWARD:

2,000 years in the future:

Skoodge: I bet theyll give me my mission any day now. nya nya nya.

Zim: ugh.

(skoodge starts recking the house in the most unskoodgey way for no apparent reason)

(AND THEN, he puts a cup on the table WITHOUT a coaster)

Zim: AAAAAHHHHH!

BACK TO REALITY:

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Zim? Are you Okay?"

"Huh? What? Oh... um... well..." What are the odds of that happening?

"Sure you can stay. It should keep Keef off of my back for a while."

"Um... whos Keef?"

"My best friend."

"WHAAAAAT?"

"My best FAKE friend, that is."

"AAAAHHH... oh... okay."

"I'll tell you everything you need to know. There is this bigheaded kid and hes always on my back. He has a creepy little sister. there is a chihuahua following us around. And... GIR IS EATING MY PANTS?"

"Yup." Gir said. "They are yummy."

"um... this is Minimoose my other sidekick... and I think thats all you need to know."

"THATS A LOT TO REMEMBER!"

"Yeah..."

"By the way, what do these inhabitants look like?"

"Here. Use one of my extra disguises and I'll show you around."

"Isnt it a little tiny?"

"SILENCE! And heres one for your SIR." I handed him a wig and lenses and a dog suit.

"HIS NAME IS FLUFFY!"

"Okay."

Skoodge put on the disguise and so did Fluffy. He looked like a chubbier version of me. "Fluffy" looked like a serious version of Gir. Except with red slits for eyes instead of the big googly ones. We walked out the door.

Skoodge was facinated with everything.

"Its so peaceful here. I just wanna take the whole planet and give it a HUG!"

"Yeah. you do that." I said.

Skoodge flopped to the floor and stretched his arms out as ar as they could reach.

"ERG! IT ISNT WORKING!"

"Wow. Youre even dumber than I am. ... wait..."

Dib walked up the corner to see my friend making a fool of himself on the sidewalk.

"Zim? Did you attempt to clone yourself again?"

"Um... no. This is my brother from... um... taquito."

"Dont you mean toledo?"

"Yeah that'll work."

"Hi!" Scoodge muffled. He stood up. "Wow. That IS a big head. Zim, you werent lying when you said- OW! And Im not from Toledo. FOR YOUR INFORMATION I am from ir-OW!"

I jabbed him in the squeedilyspooch.

"Thats enough talking... heh heh heh... from my VERY talkative brother... heh heh heh..."

"WOW! AN ALIEN EVEN STUPIDER THAN YOU? That was pretty tough to beat, but now I have you and I will show the world what you are through your "brother", or whatever he REALLY is."

"I AM NOT STUPID!" Skoodge said.

"Look. Your shoes untied."

"HA! I dont wear laces!"

"Yeah you do."

"Really?" He looked down.

"HA! TRICKED YA!"

"Hey! I really do have shoe laces!"

"whu?" H showed me them wih pride.

"So... HA! TRICKED YOOOOUUUUU!"

"Nuts."

"NUTS? I WAN SUM NUTS!" Gir screeched in my earhole.

"OW! MY NORMAL BOY EARS!"

"Yeah. What he said." Skoodge chimed in.

Dib was just standing there watching the random talking.

"Um... Im gonna go home now. BUT YOU JUST REMEBER! ILL BE WATCHING YOU! AND YOU! AND YOU! AND YOU! AND ESPECIALLY YOU!" He pointed at me.

"Uh... yeah. I kind of got that."

Skoodge and I went home.

"Y'know what Skoodge? I think that with the proper training, you can be a perfectly normal earthanoid. Just follow my lead." I took my wig and lenses off and so did he.

"Now, all you need to do is get ready for skool tomorrow."

"Whats that?"

"Its where you get to learn all of the humans weaknesses."

"Wow. Thats convienient. I never even had one of those. How come you havent conquered this place yet? It seems pretty easy. Y'know, learning the weakness at skool, and not being suspected,-"

"THESE THINGS TAKE TIME!"

"Oh... OKAY!"

With Gir and Fluffy:

Girs POV:

I met a friend today. His name is FLUFFY! I WANNA GIVE HIM A HUG! So, heres how it goes.

"HI NEW GUY!"

"Um. Hi. Im Fluffy. I wanted to be called something cool like captain Jack Sparrow, but you know my master. All bubbly."

"IM GIR! I LIKE BUBBLES TOO!"

"Um... okay..."

"Y'wanna taco?"

"Whats a taco?"

This guy. He clueless.

"Tacos are the little things from this place called the crazy taco. C'mon Ill show ya!"

"Okay."

I LIKE FRIENDS! AND MOOSEY! I LIKE MOOSEY!

End of chapter 1

What will happen at skool? Will Skoodge mess up? FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! CHAPTER 2 !


	2. Skool days

Skoodge comes to Earth

Chapter 2

The Next Day:

Zims POV:

Skoodge and I had our disguises on and were walking down the road. Gir, Fluffy and Minimoose had stayed at home and were playing some nice tranquil board games.

Meanwhile at the base:

(Gir, Fluffy and Minimoose are jumping on the couch spilling food everywhere.)

Gir: PAR-TAY!

Fluffy: WOOHOO!

Minimoose: NYA!

(everyone is recking the house)

Back to the other story:

Yep. Tranquil Board games indeed. So, Anyhow, Skoodge and I had gone up the road and were walking and walking and walking and walking and walking and walking and etc.

Lets skip to the skool.

At Skool:

I sat in my seat waiting for Skoodge to catch up. He was sorta out of breath from the long walk.

And then he finally came in.

"HEY EVERYONE! GASP WHEEZE! IM HERE! TO LEARN ALL OF YOUR WEAKNESSES!"

I twitched a little.

Ms Bitters came in and saw Skoodge making his nice little announcement.

"Ugh. Another one."

She looked around for a second.

"YOU!"

Poonchy looked up.

"Whu?"

"YOURE BEING TRANSFERRED AGAIN! TO THE UNDERGROUND CLASSROOM!"

"AAAAHHHHH!" Poonchy got sucked down below.

Skoodge looked up at Ms Bitters.

"Say something if you want to. But after that, ZIP IT!"

Skoodge looked around and started sweating a bit.

"Um... Im Zims cousin- er Brother, and I just moved in from uh... Taquito... I MEAN Toledo. AND I HAVE COME TO LEARN ALL OF YOUR WEAKNESSES!"

"SIT DOWN!" Bitters growled.

"Okay." Skoodge said meekly.

Everyone looked around shrugging their sholders as if to say: "Uh. Hes okay."

Jessica stood up.

"FREAK!"

Everyones facial expressions changed and they started to throw paper at Skoodge.

"OW! MY HEAD! OW! PAPER CUT!"

"SILENCE!" Bitters screamed.

Everything went silent.

Dib stared as if to say: OH COME ON! HES AN ALIEN! AN ALIEN! YOU PEOPLE ARE SO STUPID!

But he kept his mouth shut.

Ms Bitters went up to the board and started talking about the World War 1 and 2.

"And if the Germans would have won, then you wold all be SLAVES TO THEM AND BOWING DOWN AND RESPONDING TO THEIR EVERY WHIM! WE WOULD ALL BE DOOMED DOOMED DOOMED DOOMED DOOMED DOOMED DOOMED DOOMED DOOMED DOOM-"

The bell rang. It was time for lunch.

Scoodge ran as fast as his nubby little legs could carry him all the way to the lunch room.

"FINALLY! FOOD!"

"Skoodge, I wouldnt eat that if I were you... we of a superior race do not respond well to these human foods"

"Oh." Skoodge looked down at the apple trying not to eat it...

Skoodges POV:

APPLE! SO TEMPTING! LOOKS SO DELICIOUS!

There I was about to take a bite of the apple when that big headed kid jumped all over me.

"YOU! ADMIT IT! ADMIT THAT YOURE AN ALIEN!"

"Nonsense. Im normal, just like Zim over there. Ya see him? Right over there! Trying not to hurl at the sight of balogna."

Zim gave me evil eyes so I knew it was time to stop saying stuff.

Dib got off of me and went back to eating which reminded me that I was also starving.

"Yup. Just gotta love these... um long green things."

"Y'mean pickles?" Zita lauged at me.

"YEAH I MEAN PICKLES!" I stuffed one in my mouth. It burned like crazy.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! MY MOUTH! IS ON FIRE! IT HURTS! AAAHHHH AHOOOHOO AHHHHH!" I started to run around in circles while Zim tryed to distract everyone else by dancing.

Zims POV:

Ugh. That stupid Skoodge. Why was I ever friends with him? I HAD TO DANCE! IN FRONT OF HUMANS! Oh, the things I do to stay undercover...

Skoodges POV:

I had finally cooled down and tryed the apple instead. I got the same results and with the cookie and with the sandwitch too. It was awful that I couldnt eat anything. I was dying by the time I got back at the base.

"I NEED FOOD!" I took some vort dogs out of the fridge and stuffed my face with them. SO TASTY.

Zim stared at me with horror.

"YOU!" He chased me around the room in circles trying to strangle me.

"YOU! WHY DID I LET YOU IN! YOU JUST JEPORDIZED THE WHOLE MISSION!"

"I...I dont understand."

"Okay... Im going to let this stuff slide because I know that your new to all of this Earth stuff. Next time, try not to say anything and everything will unfold."

"Oh. Okay."

With Gir, Fluffy and Minimoose:

GIRS POV:

We danced today! I LUVS DANCIN LIKE A MONKEH! YEAH! MONKEH! WHATS THAT!

(gir wanders off)

Writer dude: WAIT! COME BACK! WE NEED YOU FOR YOUR POINT OF VIEW!

(Gir continues walking away)

Writer dude: Ill give you a Taco.

Gir runs towards writer)

Gir: OKEY DOKEY!

STILL GIRS POV:

So, munch munch. We all dancin an stuffs. It was like dis:

"DANCE! YEAH! WOOHOO!"

"GIR! I LOVE DANCING!" Said fluffy guy.

"NYA!" Moosey was all like.

And Girlovesmoosey was all like: IM A NINJA WITH A BAZOOKA!

(It true. she really is.)

Back to the real story:

ZIMS POV:

Skoodge. SICKENING! First, I let him into my base, he eats all of my snacks and THEN, he makes a mockery of me in Skool. URG! I HATE HIM!

SKOODGES POV:

Zim is such a great friend, lending me his snacks, disguises and base. He is the best friend anyone could ever have.

Random Guy POV:

Um... what the HECK is GOING ON AROUND HERE?

End of chapter 2:

Will Dib squeeze the answers out of Scoodge? Will Zim ever become cool with skoodge? Find out in the last and final chapter...

Gir: Arent last and final the same?

Me: SILENCE!

Gir: okey dokey.


	3. Skoodge to the RESCUE!

Skoodge comes to Earth!

Chapter 3

(shows narrator brushing his teeth)

Narrator: What the? THERES NO NARRATOR IN THIS STORY!

Me: Oh... That explains a lot.

(Turns camera around to face the characters while the narrator continues to brush his teeth.)

um... back to the story:

ZIMS POV:

(Takes out a video camera and points it at the Narrator who is now in the shower, but his bottom half is covered by the steam)

MA HA HA HA HA! Is that a random person and the narrator fighting over a toothbrush? Oh well... so, anyhow, that day, Skoodge was all ready to go outside with his little SIR

Skoodge in the backround: HIS NAMES FLUFFY!

Still Zims POV:

Um...Yes... Fluffy... so, Skoodge asked me if I wanted to go out with him, but I was too angered by his INSOLENCE! so I decided to stay at my SUPERIOR base and do a couple of touchups on a machine thing. I had no idea what it did, but, yknow, live and learn.

SKOODGES POV:

I went for a walk today with Fluffy. I wanted to see so much more of this planet. It sure beat Blorch. (home of the slaughtering rat people) Even though I had already conquered that planet... Even so, I still had to keep a sharp eye out for... um... attacking stuff. (Thats what Zim had told me, anyhow)

So, as me and Fluffy set out, out of nowhere, the Bighead kid jumps out of nowhere and starts to randomly try to stuff us in a sack. But lucky for me, I was to big to fit inside and I held Fluffy close so that Dib couldnt take him.

"Skoodge! I need you to help me! ITS AN EMERGENCY!" He yelled at me.

"Whats going on bighead?"

"Its Gaz! Shes on a r- what? MY HEADS NOT BIG!"

"Go on."

"GAZ WANTS TO DESTROY ME! I NEED TO GET INSIDE YOUR BASE SO THAT I CAN HIDE!"

"This isnt a trap in order to expose Zim, is it"

Dib looked from one side to the other.

"Um... no?" Dib said with a little smile.

"Good. Come with me."

Aw. That poor bighead.

Dib in the backround: MY HEADS NOT BIIIIGGGG!

Zims POV:

And that HORRIBLE Skoodge just let him right in. YEP. THATS RIGHT. RIGHT INSIDE THE BASE!

"What the? What are you doing here, stink meat?"

Dib ran into the kitchen and literally flew over the sink.

"Um... when did you install cables in my house?"

"I didnt."

"Then how are you flying?"

"I really dont know... HEY! THE WRITER! THATS IT! IM WINNING BECAUSE OF THE WRITER! THANK YOU WRITER! THANK YOOOOUU!"

Writer person: Easy paranormal bighead. I can change that if I want to. So, STOP BUGGING ME!

"Yessir! I mean, YES MAAM! I mean... YES RANDOM PERSON WHO DOESNT APPEAR ANYWHERE AND THATS THE REASON I CANT FIGURE OUT HIS/HER GENDER!"

Writer person: SHUT UP AND CONTINUE THE STORY!

"okay..." He continued to fly around and then just went straight down the toilet. I was sort of debating whether his head would fit down there or not... BUT IT DID! DUN DUN DUN!

"Huh... Dib just flew down the toilet. I should... uh... probably do something..." Skoodge stuck his nose inside the fridge and stuffed a plootca in his mouth. "Nah. Im gonna watch the scary monkey show with Gir instead." He sat his FAT UGLY butt on my couch.

"Ugh. Sometimes I wonder why I was ever friends with you monster."

"Huh? What?"

"Never mind." And then I bolted down the toilet as well. I found Dib kneeling at the sight of the thing that I coudnt figure out what it was.

"WAIT! DIB! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT DOES!"

"Thats just what you want me to think isnt it?"

"NO! SERIOUSLY!"

Dib completely ignored me and pressed one of the buttons. Well. Lets just say that it was a paralyzing ray. In a couple of seconds I was shot and fell to my face as I was the unlucky one who was paralyzed. The Dibmonkey aparently took some pictures and was about to run up to the house part of the base and expose me, Skoodge and all the rest. He ran to the elevator and went up. As he was going up, he said to himself:

"Wow! That was a lot easier than I thought it would be. I guess Zim really didnt know what the machine did. Oh well." He got up to the main grounds and started to walk past Gir, Minimoose, Skoodge and Fluffy. Skoodge looked up and looked towards his partner and gave him the "look". I really dont know what that means, so Ill turn it over to Skoodge for this one.

Skoodges POV:

Oh. So thats when I gave Fluffy the "LOOK" I dont really know how to explain it, but its sorta a signal for:

Zims over with, so now its our turn to kick some badboy BUTT!

I got up off of the couch and stood up tall... er short... er yknow what? just straight. And I said to Dib:

"Dib, What do you think youre doing with all of that videotaping stuff?"

"Well, Y'see, Im going to take it home where I shall send a copy to mysterious Mysteries and expose you and Zim for the horrible aliens you are. THEN Im gonna perform all kinds of PAINFUL tests on you guys and at some point scoop all of your insides out and stuff. See ya."

I held my MANLY hand in the stop position.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" And then I started to tell him this story about a little dude who was eating the cheese moon while Fluffy slipped the video tape and camera out of his hand and replaced it with the videotape that Zim had taken of the Narrator in the beginning of this chapter. Good thing Dib hadnt noticed. As soon as Fluffy was done, I stopped the story pretty quickly.

"And The man on the moon was eating all of the cheese! THE CHEESE! AND THEN! YOULL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED NEXT! HE THEN GOT THE GIANT ZOMBIE WIENER DOG TO HELP HIM EAT IT! The End."

"Um... o-KAY... So what was the point of that story?"

"Nothing. I just thought it was interesting."

Dib turned around and took the fake evidence with him. He looked back at me stuck his toungue out at me and ran down the street.

Fluffy and I closed the door and gave each other a high 4. We Irkens dont have five fingers... well, Sir units dont have fingers at all... so i guess that would make it a... IT WAS A HIGH4 AND THATS IT! DONT CONTRODICT ME!

Random dude: I havent said anything the whole time.

SILENCE! Hey. Im starting to sound like Zim. Neat!

Back to the story:

We were so infatuated with our victory, but then, we remembered that Zim was still paralyzed in the lab, so we went down to see what horrible condition he was in. We took the elevator and found Zim on the floor.

"IM GONNA KILL YOU SKOODGE!" He mumbled from his paralyzed mouth.

"um... can you do that after I unfreeze you?"

no answer.

I unfroze him and he started running towards me.

Fluffy caught him by his little turtleneck thingy on his shirt.

"Zim! Let my master tell you what happened!"

"Fine. Seeing as though you wont let me go unless I do."

Then I told him what happened. His face turned red with anger.

"Zim! Didnt you just hear what I said? I told you that I got rid of Dib! He wont be able to expose us!"

"Yeah. Thats great and all, but I needed that tape of the Narrator in order to win funniest home videos!"

"I didnt know they had that show in this show."

"Niether did I."

Meanwhile at Mysterious Mysteries:

Key:

Heart Guy: Guy with the heart on his shirt and glasses which im guessing is th assistant director or something but im just gonna call him heart guy.

Producer: The guy who hosts the show.

Story:

Heart guy: Submissions for the show.

Producer: Hey. We just got something from Dib again.

Heart guy: Well, see what it is.

(puts tape inside the dvd player)

(they both look at it eager to see what they are about to be entertained with)

Narrator in shower: La la dee lada doo lada daaaaaa lllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! la LAAAAAA!

(Producer covers heart guys eyes)

Producer: ugh. that horrible Dib.

AT DIBS HOUSE:

(Phone rings)

Dib: Hello

(hears producer screaming jiberish)

Dib: Aw nuts not again.

(Dib falls into his bed and goes to sleep.)

Dib: Grrrr.

THE END!

WHATDYA GUYS THIK? HUH? WHAT? WHAT DOYA THINK? SEND ME A REVIEW! I NEED THEM! PLEEZ! I **NEED** THEM!


	4. Skoodges moon cheese tale

Skoodge comes to Earth

The cheese story that Skoodge tells to Dib

recently I got a review from one of you pitiful humans asking for the man on the Moon CHEESE STORY! Well, the story is over, but I can still give you this last little part. VOTE ON MY POLL! I NEED VOTES OR I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO WRITE ANYTHING ELSE UNTILL ONE VOTE GOES PAST THE LIMIT!

Now, here it is, the Cheese Story that Skoodge told to Dib:

Skoodge: Once upon a time, there was some guy on the moon.

Dib: How did he get there? Rockets? Jetpacks?

Skoodge: I really dont know. So, anyhow, he was there, and yeah. and stuff.

Dib: Whats this story about anyway? Just about some man on the moon? MAN THATS LAME!

Skoodge: Thats cause Im getting to the good part.

Dib: Is there even a good part?

Skoodge(frustrated with Dib): CAN YOU LET ME CONTINUE!

Dib (crosses his arms): Fine.

Skoodge: The man knew that the moon was made out of cheese. yum... so he decided that he wanted to eat the moon!

Dib: WAIT! wowowoah. The moon isnt made out of cheese! People just say that cause its all full of cra-

Skoodge: Jeez now I know why Zim doesnt like you. Aside from your bigheadness.

Dib: Cause if the moon was _really _made out of cheese, then we- MY HEADS NOT BIG!

Skoodge: So then the man on the moon got a Zombie wiener dog to eat it with him. The End.

Dib: That was a stupid story.

Skoodge: You can GO now.


End file.
